Finding your family
by Hplvs
Summary: An almost 5 year old Harry Potters life is about to change for the better thanks to a bout of accidental magic. Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing in terms of Harry Potter that right belongs solely to the lovely J.K Rowling
1. Chapter 1

p Severus Snape was seriously considering the different ways in which he could kill and dispose of the bodies of two of his three companions without having aurors waiting for him on his doorstep when he went home. So far he had 2. Another sigh came from beside him made him have to hold in a sigh of his own and add another technique to his internal list. They had been waiting for the last half hour though he is sure his companions would strongly disagree as they are not used to waiting for anything and there annoyance has only increased. He knew what was coming next '3, 2, 1 and here we go'/p

p"Why must we wait here! As I have told you many times before, Severus, my name-"/p

p"Yes, yes I know the Malfoy family name opens up doors, people bow down before you and of course a Malfoy never waits in line like a commoner how could I forget when you have reminded me every day since we became friends." A look from the man standing on his other side made him sigh and brought him back to his point pretty quickly. " Lucius I have told you many times granted while your family is one of the wealthiest in the wizarding community and therefore make a lot of business for Gringotts that does not mean that the goblins themselves appreciate your higher than thou attitude. But of course if you want your transaction to get mysteriously lost again then by all means be my guest use your name to push to the head of the line"/p

pA sigh came from his side "Severus as much as I love listening to the two of you argue like little kids could we please just agree to act our ages and set an example for oh I don't know Lucius' son who you seemed to of forgotten about"/p

p"Please Remus of course I haven't forgotten he is my son after all" Both Remus and Severus replied with a quiet "we know". Lucius heard it and looked up seeing the sadness and pain in both of his friends eyes and could feel his own widen in realisation of what his words must of sounded like and was quick to reply. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like-"/p

pRemus interrupts with a small sad smile on his face "don't worry Lucius we know what you meant but even though it was over 4 years ago sometimes it feels like only recently"/p

pThe fourth member of the group decided this would be the perfect time to speak up and maybe finally get some answers so pulled on his fathers hand and looked up with innocent eyes asking "What was years ago, is that why uncle Remus and uncle Severus will sometimes look so sad?"/p

pLucius looked from his 5 year old son to his two friends unsure of what to say as it was not his story to tell. Remus seeing this decides to come to his rescue so he kneels down so that he is on the same level as Draco taking a deep breath thinking of what he wants to say before speaking in a softly so that his voice wouldn't carry./p

p"Now Draco I know that you've been told that me and your uncle Severus fell in love while we were attending hogwarts" when Draco nodded he continued "well what you didn't know was that I was in a relationship with another man" Remus gave a small laugh when he noticed that Draco's eyes had widened and his jaw had opened slightly in surprise. "We were in love but were hiding something from each other you see we each found another person attractive but still loved each other deeply so didn't say anything. As you might have guessed the person I found attractive was your uncle Severus but what you might not have guessed is that the person - who the man I was in a relationship with - found attractive was also your uncle Severus"/p

pDraco's mouth dropped fully opened for about a minute before it started working again and "WHAT" was heard all over the main lobby of Gringotts bank. As it was around noon which is optimal banking hours the looby was full and therefore the scream brought lots of attention towards the small group of men however the glares from both Severus Snape Hogwarts resident potion master and Lucius Malfoy head of the prestigious Malfoy family was enough to turn many of the heads away./p

p"Yes Draco so when we realised that we both found the same man attractive - which took a while believe me - we decided to see if he would be inclined to join us in a tri-relationship and he did." Remus and Severus both had smiles on their faces and a faraway look in their eyes obviously replaying memories of times long gone./p

pDraco looked from one uncle to the other before clearing his young throat making both men blink before looking at the young man. Remus smiled at him before continuing on. "We were extremely happy and soon after we started the tri-relationship we realised that we quickly feel in love with Severus as well. Our relationship continued after we left Hogwarts and because we are soul mates we soul bonded the year after we left and were happy. We were happy." He let out a sigh. Draco bit his lip before asking quietly "what happened that made you so sad"/p

p"We had been soul bonded for 9 months 3 weeks and 4 days we were even trying for a family for ourselves I'm not exactly sure what happened he never seemed like he wanted out of our relationship but one day he went out and didn't come home. We were worried but found out that he was in a relationship with a woman and was getting married soon. Shocked didn't even cover what we were feeling at that time we thought all sorts of things, tried to get to him ask what was wrong what happened. It took a couple of months but we finally got to him he said he was happy with her that they, that they were having a child together. Well we still love him so we wanted him happy but we still wanted him in our lives so we took what we could get. We were there for him, treated his child like our own" here he laughed "I swear that child had us wrapped around his little finger just like you do" Remus tapped Draco on the nose laughing when his eyes crossed in order to see the finger./p

pDraco pouts at the men before his father cleared his throat causing both Remus and Severus to roll their eyes at him 'stupid Malfoy etiquette' was running through their heads. "Why am I not allowed to play with my cousin then?"/p

pDraco receives sad smiles from his uncles " it's not that simple I'm afraid. You see when the child was a year old his father well both his parents they were killed and since we weren't blood related we couldn't just take him. We tried to adopt him but it just didn't work out."/p

pSeverus snorted causing the others attention to be directed to him he looks away saying "apparently the ministry feels we wouldn't make suitable enough parents" he snorts again./p

p"But, but that's ridiculous you'd be incredible parents your much better to me than my supposed mother"/p

p"Thank-you Draco that means a lot. But what's done is done as far as I'm aware he is safe and happy living with his mothers muggle relatives and that's really all that matters isn't it Severus" Severus looks at his partner before a sigh escapes and he nods "but that doesn't mean I don't think we should be the ones looking after him ensuring his health and happiness."/p

pLucius looking for a way to lift the grief and pained filled atmosphere which surrounded their small group said "oh look there's finally a teller free over there it seems waiting half a day pays off. Shall we?"/p

pRemus and Severus sent him a thankful look and took a moment to compose their thoughts and bring themselves back into the present. Just as they were about to make their request at the teller a large CRACK rang throughout Gringotts calling the attention of all within the bank./p

pThe goblins started shouting to each other in their native language of gobiltygook while running to and fro. A crowd started to form in the centre of the lobby and while the express less mask of the Malfoys is legendary even they could not hide their curiousity. The group of four slowly pushed their way through the crowd to see what could draw everyone's attention./p

pWhen they reached the front they seen that it was not a what but a who. In the centre of the crowd sat a young boy dressed in what could only be described as rags with a head full of dark messy hair which is currently buried in hid drawer up knees./p


	2. Shocking revelations

The four stood frozen in shock staring at the small child as the way they are sitting it is difficult to tell whether they are a boy or a girl like the rest of the people who were still in the bank on this summer afternoon. Movement coming from the opposite side of the circle was enough to the attention of Lucius Malfoy. Amelia Bones recently appointed head of the Department of Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic was slowly making her way towards the child her niece saying behind.

"Hello little one my names Amelia what's yours?"

The child flinched away from were the voice was coming from and it was clear to all who we're watching that they weren't even listening to what was being said but stuck in their own mind. Amelia was about to try and contact the child again but before she could speak the child's frightened voice filled the silence that hung over the crowd.

"Please uncle I don't want to please don't make me I'll be good I promise!"

Lucius, Remus and Severus traded looks all three knowing from person experience just why the child would react in that particular way and Remus could feel his eyes starting to water imagining just what this child had been through within his short life.

While Draco didn't understand the reactions and was therefore unaware of what was going through the adults minds he did understand that for whatever reason the child was scared and could relate to that feeling as it was the for him whenever he was left alone with Narcissa - which wasn't all that often his after made sure of that.

With this thought in mind Draco made his way over to the child ignoring the people trying to stop him thinking he was going to hurt the child emotionally due to the mask both him and his father wear in public but instead he simply sat next to him.

Draco took a minute to study the boy - he was close enough to see that he was in fact a boy - next to him. The boy was really small smaller than himself that's for sure the top he was wearing was too big and fell down his arm letting Draco see that his bones were prominent though Draco just thought this was weird as he didn't know that this means the boy must not of had a decent meal in a while.

Susan Bones who had been watching what had been happening from behind her aunt realised what Draco was attempting in that way that only children can came over and sat on the other side of the boy.

The three children sat in silence for a while before Draco gently bumps his shoulder with the boys "hi I'm Draco my dad and uncles are over there" here he points even though the boys head is still buried in his knees.

Susan shook her head at Draco's attempts to get the boy to talk. "Don't worry your uncles not here I'm Susan"

Slowly the boys head lifts just enough that they could just about see dull green eyes behind a fringe of black hair "he's really not here?". Both Draco and Susan had to strain to hear what he said even though the room was completely silent even the goblins had stopped shouting.

"No he's not. Can you tell me your name maybe we can help you."

The boy bit his lip, his eyes began to water and he shrugged his shoulders "I'm not sure my uncle has only ever called me boy or freak. I, I don't think one of them is my name coz when I was allowed in school my teacher called me something different it could be my name but I don't remember what it was. I'm sorry"

Remus kneels down a little bit away from the boy so as not to frighten him any further the tears that were threatening to fall finally doing so during the child's last emission.

"There's no need for you to be sorry little one, you have done nothing wrong."

"Perhaps it would be better to disperse as many of these people as possible to allow the child some semblance of privacy hmm?"

"Yes of course your right Severus, I'll speak to the goblins now see if we can move things along and be right back. That is of course if I'm allowed to through the Malfoy name around eh old friend"

With that Lucius spun with the famous Malfoy smirk on his face heading towards the nearest goblin leaving his oldest friend shaking his head at his antics. 'Even in a situation like this he has to have the last word.'

Severus turned his attention towards the children to find that his mate was now directly in front of the child and attempting to cox him out of his hunched position.

"I'm one of Draco's uncles that he told you about earlier remember my name is Remus. How about we see if we can get you something to eat and see if we can get you cleaned up, would you like that?"

The boy seemed to be intensely studying his face looking to see if he could find something perhaps seeing if he was telling the truth or if he was just playing some cruel joke trying to get his hopes up just to dash them.

But whatever it was he must of found it for he hesitantly reached out a trembling hand towards Remus who gently pulled him to his feet while slowly getting to his own so as not to over balance the child.

As they got to their feet Lucius had returned from speaking with the goblins and already the crowd of people surrounding them were moving.

"While I was with the goblins I arranged to have a private meeting room made available for use for us."

"I'm sure it is one of the most expensive and largest they have"

"They have other kinds?"

Severus rolled his eyes but stopped short at a small giggle coming from the boy at Remus's side "well at least your two childish arguments are good for something"

Unfortunately the boy realised that they were talking about him and squeaked before hiding behind Remus legs muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again causing the adults to wince at inadvertently setting the child back some.

Lucius decided that for this once masks weren't needed and went down onto one knee and speaking in the softest gentlest voice he had completely shocking Amelia Bones who didn't think it was possible. "Little one we aren't angry or mad at you for laughing Remus laughs at us all the time there's no need to be afraid we aren't going to hurt you. Even if we were mad we wouldn't hurt you. I promise"

"Well of course not father has never raised either his hand or wand to me neither have my uncles even when I've been a right pest." Draco said the last part sheepishly.

The boy peeked out from behind Remus legs and looked from Draco to the adults seemingly coming to a decision and walked over to Lucius holding out his hand looking unsure but had seen his uncle do this with people sometimes. Lucius gave a genuine smile before taking his hand and shaking it.

Severus softly cleared his throat and only when the boys attention was on him did he say anything "Lucius here has got a room that we can continue this conversation in also if you wish we can have the goblins run a simple test to show your name and heritage"

The child nods enthusiasticly at this suggestion with a large smile on his face but his response was still spoken quietly "yes please sir"

"There's no need to call me sir my name is Severus if you'd come with us" he holds his hand towards the child for him to take but somehow ended up carrying the child on his hip internally wincing at how light the child was.

"Madam Bones if you would care to join us and of course your lovely niece is also welcome to join as well."

"I believe we will thank you Lord Malfoy I can't wait to find out who we have to thank for the treatment of this boy" nobody could miss the sarcasm that was put on the word thank.

Just then a goblin came over and introduced himself as Griphook and led them to the room they acquired. "Clothes for the young one will be brought momentarily and a wash room will be made available." With that Griphook left before they had the chance to thank the goblin for their hospitality.

While waiting on the promised clothes it was agreed that Draco so that the boy wouldn't be overwhelmed especially because they didn't know the extent of what his uncle put him through. If there was anything that they needed or couldn't handle Draco could come and get one of them.

The boys left not long after leaving the room in silence as the adults tried to sort their thoughts into some sort of order as they knew that whatever was coming next was going to be extremely emotional and they couldn't afford to scare the child by losing control of them.

Draco came back into the room first leading the other by the hand. His face showing a mix of emotions the main ones being shock and confusion.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"Nothing father but I don't think we need to do that test"

"What do you mean Mr Malfoy"

"I mean that I know his name and so do you as well as every person in the wizarding community. His name is Harry Potter."


End file.
